


Senseless

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Luna drinks, and talks, and Ignis listens.





	Senseless

"Of course not." 

He hears, barely, another quiet sip and swallow, note-perfect royal manners still intact even after everything, and after however much of this wine she's been chasing her tears with. 

"Of course I don't miss him. Not like you do. You're the only ones who really got to know him, after all." Her words are bitter. "No one could miss him quite like you." 

The last three words are the sharp spear points of a trident; they are so carefully articulated and so very, very cold. 

She gives a mocking laugh. "And I can't possibly love him, can I? I barely know him, isn't that right?"

It would be stupid. Cruel, even, to share some comfort and affection with perhaps the only person in this awful, twisted world who could possibly understand—” She cuts herself off, and the hiccup and sniffle that follow are so painful for their mundanity, for the very common informality of being reduced to messy tears. 

"Of course I don't love him. That wouldn't be wise at all." She's openly crying now, and it's ugly, hitched and tight sounds; and beautiful, in the depth of her emotion, his realization of the walls she's had to sustain to keep this up, to do her duty. He hears the wine pour again, and then silence. 

"You had better go."

And so he does. 

But just to his pack, to fish out the battered metal cup he uses for everything these days. He pours a shot of whiskey from a neatly-concealed flask, and holds it out in what he hopes is the right direction. 

The small clink of tin against wineglass is the last sound he acknowledges for the night, with a slight tip of the head. The rest of the sobs and sniffles go unremarked-upon, as Ignis offers the Healer of Eos her own slight, insufficient comfort the only way he knows how. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Luna" by The Mountain Goats.


End file.
